


Gay Bar

by Myka



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Gay Bar, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: Ash and Max go to another gay bar.
Relationships: Max Lobo/Ash Lynx
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Gay Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon95/gifts).



> Christmas present for Salmon <3
> 
> Beta by coop.

* * *

“Did that guy just flirt with you?”

Ash turns his head to watch a pout form on Max’s lip. He grins. “Jealous?”

Max snorts and sits back down next to Ash. “Why would I be? I’m just an old man after all.”

“Old men seem to flirt with me a lot.” Ash takes a sip of his drink and turns away nonchalantly.

“Look,” Max says as he orders a round for himself. “You asked me to accompany you again, to another gay bar, but so far all we’ve done is drink and talk.” The bartender puts a shot of whiskey in front of Max and he downs it.

“To see how long it takes you to get drunk,” Ash mumbles into his glass.

“Eh?” Max chokes halfway through another gulp. He’s watching Ash carefully now, noting the boy’s small shifts and a quick, furtive eye glance.

“Is it so bad I just want to relax every once in a while?” Ash asks, tapping fingers on his own drink.

Max groans. “So we just came here to drink? You could have told me. I’ve been stressed out and keeping an eye on basically every guy here. My ass has been grabbed twice and I have three random phone numbers in my pocket!” Max finishes downing a second glass, the buzz nudging at him as he orders a third.

Ash snickers, finishes his whiskey and carefully inches his fingers closer to Max’s hand. “Come,” he orders, pulling on Max’s hand until they are both stumbling to the dance floor. Squeezing past bouncing bodies.

“I don’t dance.” Max stumbles when Ash stops suddenly and turns around to face the older man.

“Well, we’re not really dancing.” Ash wraps his arms around the back of Max’s neck pressing their bodies together and grinding down once.

“Fuck.” Max bites his lip. 

Ash ignores him, grabbing Max’s left hand and pulling it towards his butt. “Come on, daddy. You can touch me here.”

Max shudders at the words, feeling for the hem of Ash’s jacket with his right hand. He pushes it up, exposing Ash’s slim waist as he makes contact with skin. “Stop teasing me, kiddo.”

Ash grins and grinds against Max again. Their cocks brush through their pants forcing another flurry of obscenities from Max’s mouth.

Ash bites his lower lip as he looks down between them. Eyeing the bulge forming on Max’s crotch.

“Look at this.” Ash palms the growing boner. It’s hard against his fingers. “What are you going to do with this, daddy?” Ash teases and rubs Max cock through the cloth, feeling as Max’s tenses and suddenly pulls Ash closer to him. Max holds Ash’s hips as he grinds his boner against Ash’s crotch and breathes on the teen’s ear. “I’m going to shove it into your tight hole.” Ash stops grinding, a heady moan escaping from his lips. “Got your knees all weak?” Max asks. “No sassy comeback this time?”

Ash glances up and touches the tip of Max’s dick again with one finger. “Where is daddy going to take me if he wants to shove his big dick inside me? This isn’t exactly a hotel.”

“I thought you knew everything about gay clubs.”

Ash smirks and leans in to nibble Max’s ear. “Come with me.”

They hurry to the second floor, past a second unattended bar, and down a small hall to a semi-hidden men’s room. “We have ten minutes at most.” Ash says.

Max pushes Ash into the stall, the door banging open as Ash takes off the red jacket and tosses it on the end of the toilet. Max shuts the door and locks it quick, grabbing Ash’s hips and flipping him around. Ash stumbles forward as he reaches to support himself on the wall, the open toilet between his legs.

Max smacks his ass once and goes around to Ash’s crotch to unbutton his jeans and zip them down. “Let’s see that pretty hole now.”

Ash turns his head back, wiggling his butt as Max lowers the jeans down until he gets a clear view of two pale ass cheeks. Max kneads them, thumbs going into the cleft and finding the small puckering hole.

“Where’s the lube?” Max asks, pushing his thumb against the hole.

“Left jacket pocket.” Ash pushes so Max’s thumb goes a little inside.

“Not wet yet.” Max scuffles the jacket pockets and grabs the small bottle. With one hand he unzips his pants and pulls out his straining cock. Popping the bottle and squeezing the liquid on his dick.

“I warned you to stop teasing me.” Max spreads the ass cheeks apart so he can get a clear view of his dick as it prods and starts pushing inside Ash’s hole.

“Max~” Ash moans, his fingers pushing hard against the wall.

“Naughty boys only get lube when a cock goes inside them.”

“It feels like your breaking me.”

Max grips Ash’s hips and leans a bit forward. “The head’s barely in.” His fingers reach towards Ash’s belly, nudging the middle like he’s trying to touch inside. “Come on, open up. I want to shove my dick inside here.”

Ash groans. Max pushes in with a little more force until the head passes the ring of muscle and he starts easing in. “Just take deep breaths, Ash. Let me in.”

“Fuck it’s big,” Ash cries out, 

Max raises his shirt to see the last two inches of his cock disappear inside Ash’s ass. “There we go. Your hole is now lubed with my cock and stretched out.”

“Five minutes,” Ash groans out.

“If you want me to move, just say so.” Max licks his lips and pushes his fingers into Ash’s belly again, hard as he pulls out then slides back in forcing a shuddering cry out of Ash. Ash’s ass becomes looser with each thrust, Max licking his lips as he tries to go deeper and deeper.

“Three minutes.” Ash fingers shake on the wall. “Do it harder.”

“I think I need to go deeper.”

“How?” Ash cries out in a gasp.

Max thrusts again and grabs on Ash’s left leg nudging it until Ash steps it up on the toilet seat. “That’s it.” Max grabs on to Ash’s hips, the new angle giving him more access. He thrusts deep and hard until Ash is crying out his name.

“I’m gonna cum, Max.”

“Me too.” Max grunts.

“One minute.” Ash moans.

Max grips the slim waist tight as his orgasm hits, Ash’s tight hole squeezing him with his last thrusts.

Heady gasps come between them, and Max reaches down to tilt Ash’s head and kiss him. Their tongues swirling together while Max starts stroking Ash’s dick until he cums.

“Times up.” Ash whispers.

“No one’s here yet.” Max kisses him again then slides out of Ash, licking his lips as he watches cum drip out.

“I think—” The door to the restroom opens, voices filling the small space.

Ash grins and kisses the corner of Max mouth as he pulls up his underwear and jeans.

“You’re not gonna clean up?” Max whispers as someone goes into the stall next to them.

“I thought you wanted everyone to know you laid a claim on me.” Ash whispers back, naughty grin stretching from cheek to cheek. “Come on, daddy. Let’s dance some more.”

Max hurriedly puts himself together again as Ash opens the stall and they both leave to return to the dance floor, ignoring the glances of the other people in the bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/mykafl


End file.
